


Seasonal Feathers

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lazy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: A fanfic based on the Vocaloid song, Seasonal Flowers. I’m using the English version by Lucy!





	Seasonal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad, but it’s my first fanfic over 1000 words, and I promised I tried.

On a cold wintery day in Northern Norway, a village lay still with many layers of powdery snow splayed on its rooftops. The snow continued to fall gently on the village as a couple sat in their home on the outskirts of town. The two men were seated by the fireplace, cuddled together to try to remain warm. The larger man looked out the window.  
“Lukas, you know, this snow reminds me of the one the day we met”, Matthias said gently to his husband. This brought up that happy, if not slightly awkward, memory.  
Matthias ran down the village path as his friend Berwald chased him. He was huffing as he sprinted but did not stop, for he knew that if he did, Berwald would beat the fuck out of him. Matthias still did not regret pushing Berwald into the snow. He deserved it for calling me an idiot. So Matthias continued to run, looking back once in a while to see if Berwald was still chasing him (he was). The twelve-year-old looked back yet again, only to turn his head back around and find himself running head-on at another boy carrying quilts on his arms. Matthias also realized that he wasn’t going to stop in time. So there he went, flying head-on into the boy. They collided hard, which caused the two to roll a bit before they stopped. Matthias looked up at the boy on top of him. The boy was around his age, with hair that fell gently in front of his right eye. Matthias also noticed that the boy had a small hair clip. Matthias only had a second to admire the boy before he got a sharp punch to the face. That was when he realized how pissed the other looked.  
“You fucking idiot, now the quilts are all wet,” the other boy said aggressively as he stood up. Matthias lay on the ground still stunned at how bad that punch had hurt as the boy picked up the quilts of the snowy ground. The boy was a little shorter then he was, with very light blonde hair. As the pain in his jaw slowly began to fade, Matthias stood up and walked over to the boy struggling to pick up all the quilts.  
“Let me help! I’m Matthias by the way”  
Lukas smiled as he thought of the time when they were younger.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Soon enough, spring came upon the small village, bringing warmer times and the return of the birds. Lukas sat in their small yard, singing with the birds out of pure happiness. Matthias watched with a gentle smile. Lukas really did have the voice of an angel.  
“Lukas, you sound amazing, as you always do,” Matthias said to his husband. Lukas apparently hadn’t known that Matthias was there, as he startled when Matthias spoke. “Why were you stalking me, idiot?” Lukas said, obviously embarrassed at Matthias’  
statement.  
“Can’t resist a beautiful voice” Matthias joked. Matthias laughed as Lukas’ face turned more  
and more red. Little did Matthias know, that what he said filled Lukas’ chest with a very light and warm feeling.  
Later that night at dinner, Lukas asked a question.  
“If I could no longer sing, would you still love me, Matthias?” Lukas asked in a monotone  
voice. Matthias was used to Lukas’ slightly self-deprecating questions, so he was able to answer quickly.  
“Of course” Matthias replied gently, reaching for Lukas’ hand. Lukas then knew that Matthias was all he needed.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Five months later, on a late summer afternoon, Matthias and Lukas were tending to their garden before fall came in. Suddenly Matthias collapsed in a coughing heap. Lukas thought he was joking until he saw specks of blood on his hand. They went to the doctor and found out that the ‘small’ illness Matthias had had, had gotten much worse. Even worse, the medicine was much too expensive for them to afford with their income from Lukas’ quilts. It was estimated Matthias had until winter to live. ___________________________________________________________________________  
After this day, Lukas worked day and night, sewing as many quilts as possible to get the medicine. He tried to be positive but began to panic when the crickets chirps went away. After this it was desperate working, he barely ate and drank, despite Matthias’ persuasion One day his hands began to bleed badly from all the needles poking his hands. Matthias had held the smaller mans hands in his own and said “You hold beauty in your fingertips”.  
“If one day my fingers are no longer beautiful, and I can no longer sew, will you still love me?” Lukas said, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Of course” said Matthias before coughing loudly. It was then Lukas realized how cold Matthias’ hands were getting.  
Soon enough, Autumn was upon them, the leaves fluttering downward as they died. Lukas ignored the pain as he thought about keeping Mattias alive and by his side. And like a flash, Autumn was coming to an end. Lukas was close, so he worked, and worked. But so did Matthias’ sickness. It was getting worse and worse with each passing day. One night, Lukas fell away from the newest quilt, as is sobbing was making it hard to work. He cried for an hour before Matthias called Lukas over.  
“Lukas, I’m going to be fine. And if I’m not, you will survive anyway” Matthias said. Lukas brushed his bandaged hand against Matthias’ cheek.  
“If there’s a day where I not the same, not human anymore. Would you still be here with me, will you still love me as before?” Lukas whispered. That was when he noticed, Matthias had stopped breathing.  
“No no no no! Matthias! MATTHIAS!” ___________________________________________________________________________  
The days after Matthias death were filled with sadness. He stayed at Berwald and his husband’s for a whole week afterward. But when he got back to the house, he discovered a note, it was from Matthias. It talked about how Matthias loved Lukas, and was written beautifully. Anybody who came to the house from that day forward, would see it framed on the wall, the most important thing in the house.


End file.
